gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Virtual Reality Mercenaries Association
The Virtual Reality Mercenaries Association (VRMA) is a mercenaries group and Virtual Reality training camp that mainly operates in the country of Uganda. They consider themselves Gamers, though are neutral in the conflict between the Gamers and Furries. As a mercenary group, they work for anyone who is willing to pay for there services, whether it be Gamer or Furry (but not Bronies and usually not [https://gvf-war.fandom.com/wiki/The_Cult_of_Mr.Miller Worshipers of Miller]). The Founder The Founder (or Justsomeonenamed) is the head Merc of the VRMA, as well as a priest of an unknown religion (hence his resentment for [https://gvf-war.fandom.com/wiki/The_Cult_of_Mr.Miller The Cult Of Mr.Miller]). He is usually the one who issues all contracts, and holds a deep hate for the Bronies . His weapon of choice is 創始者の刀 (The Founders sword) in melee situation or his Aim Controller in a gunfight. For some reason, The Founder is particularity interested in The 5th Reich , making it a rule in The Code to respect all 5th Reich members. The Founder seems have communist ideals, having a hammer and sickle on the flag of the VRMA, though this could just be because it looks good. The Founder hopes to someday claim all of Uganda as VR Gamer territory, but was afraid of the repercussions of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe. Despite this, the VRMA declared war on the Tribe on February 10, 2020. The Founder loves puffer fish. ChanChan ChanChan is The Founders girlfriend/second in command. She's a Gamer/Furry hybrid and huge weeb. Like The Founder, she has no friends. She and The Founder met during a raid on a Ugandan Knuckles camp, where she was being held captive because the Knuckles believed she was "da kween". Days after the raid, she and The Founder began to show romantic feelings towards each other, though the latter didn't particularly being called "daddy" by her. Shortly afterwards, she joined the VRMA. Being significantly more strategical than The Founder, she was given the position of Tactician. Despite joining the VRMA, she hates violence (except in bed >wO), and wishes for peace between Gamers and Furries. She has no opinion of Bronies. Justsomeonenamed if you're reading this how do I add links to text The Code The VRMA follows a code known simply as "The Code." The currently known rules are: * Never, under any circumstances, work for the Bronies; also avoid working for [https://gvf-war.fandom.com/wiki/The_Cult_of_Mr.Miller The Cult of Mr.Miller] unless the reward is exceptionally high. * Never work for free (unless said otherwise by the founder). * Always treat members of The 5th Reich with respect. * Always ask higher ranking members if someone can join (unless you are high rank). * Attack members of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe on sight. * Do not accept sandwiches as a reward for missions; always demand money. * SATURDAYS ARE FOR THE BOYS! Ranks The VRMA has a total of five ranks, all indicated by star symbols (★). Rank ★: The rank given to those who have just finished training. Considered "newbies" by their higher ups, they are given permission to sign up for low ranking missions. Being the weakest and most inexperienced troops of the VRMA, their cost of services is very little. However, they are not eligible to fight on the front lines, no matter the cost. They equipped with PSVR gear, the weakest and cheapest type of armor in the VRMA. Rank ★★: The rank given to Rank ★'s who have proven themselves to be strong enough to take on "amateur" missions; they are also eligible to be hired for the front lines in any Gamer or Furry conflict. Despite being called "Amateurs" by their higher ups, they are considered the average rank of mercs, and cost slightly more than the Rank ★'s. Rank ★★'s are also given a large supply of Daggers as a proof of rank. Rank ★★★: The Rank given to mercs who have proven their worth while working as Rank ★★'s, and are eligible to either continue their job as regular mercs or become a squadron leader. Whatever their choice, they are refereed to as Rank ★★★ troops and are given difficult missions, as well as a squad, if they chose to become a squadron leader. They are considerably more expensive that a Rank ★★ merc. Squadron '''cost varies depending on the type of mercs in the '''squad and the difficulty of a mission. They are also awarded with Oculus gear, a much more powerful and protective counterpart of PSVR gear. Rank ★★★★: The second highest rank, it is only given to mercs with a total of 500 cumulative hours of mercenary work or more and at least a success rate of 65%. At this rank, Rank ★★★★'s are awarded with some of the most difficult missions available, as well as a larger squad, should they have one. They are also given HTC Vive gear, the strongest type of armor in the VRMA. They are referred too as captains by anyone lower rank. They are very expensive to hire, being some of the best troops available. They may also be assigned emergency missions. Rank ★★★★★: The highest rank achievable, the person given this honor must have a total of 1,000 hours of mercenary work or more and at least ''a success rate of 75%. At this rank, Rank ★★★★★'s are not only in command of everyone beneath them, but they may also be allowed to join The Founders Special Squadron (TFSS), a '''squad '''led by The Founder himself (only if success rate is 85% or above). They are given the best weapons the most respect. They are also given permission to undertake the most difficult missions. They are the most expensive mercs available, as well as the best, usually being bested only by The Founder himself. Religion The Founder is a part of religion that worships the VR gods, The Boys. These include: '''JoshDub- God of boys, God of Combat, God of VR Gaming.' Mully- God of frustration, God of sadness, God of wholesomeness, God of laughter. REE Kid- God of Autism, God of War, God of Rage, God of alcohol, God of Ree. Your Narrator- God of speech, God of stories, God of romance, God of reason. All four of these gods are a part of an alliance known as The Boys. Their realm of domain is YouTube. Weapons These are the following known weapons of the VRMA: Other types of weapons include: VR Academy While the VRMA is mainly a mercenaries association, it is also a boot camp for anyone wanting to learn the ways of VR gaming. While a fee must be payed to join the academy, housing and rations are provided for free. Those who graduate the basics of VR gaming are offered a low rank position in the VRMA. Trivia * The VRMA will not employ Furries. This not because of bias for the gamers, but because their fursuits make it impossible to wear VR gear properly. However, Furry/Gamer hybrids are okay. * The Founder hates Bronies because he once had a best friend who eventually joined their ranks and killed members of The Founders unknown religion. * The Founder formed the VRMA hoping to be employed in the fight against either side of Operation Red Lighting. * The VRMA was hired for Operation Red Lighting, but left after a day of fighting, not wanting to be involved with the accusations of the their employers war crimes. * The Founder has no friends aside from his Minecraft GF, ChanChan69. * According to The Founder, Uganda is the worlds best location for VR gaming. * When The Founder was young, he was hit by a car after leaving a movie theater. * The VRMA does not allow anyone with association to the Ugandan Knuckles tribe join, with the exception of Chan. * Chan loves music. Category:Factions